


Sweet Sixteen

by RemnantsOfFantasy



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantsOfFantasy/pseuds/RemnantsOfFantasy
Summary: Varian turns sixteen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this a while ago for Cupcake's (the nickname I'm giving to someone I know in the real world) birthday. It was originally posted on fanfic net.
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13726877/1/Sweet-Sixteen
> 
> But I'm moving all my stories to ao3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sweet Sixteen  
~~~~~~~

Dusk had finally come. The orange and pinks from the sky were now blended in with dark colors of black and blue. The shadows faded in with their surroundings so well that it was no longer discernible where they began or ended. 

Varian slowly opened the door to his room. The lamp sitting on the corner of his desk caused everything to be cast in a warm yellow hew. There were books on the desk as well as the floor and his papers were scattered in every direction. While the rest of the room was untidied, his bed was made and covered by an old quilt his mother had sewn for him long ago. 

The young scientist had never been one to rest willingly. He had caused his father many gray hairs by his own stubbornness after having passed out at very inappropriate times. For example, in the middle of baking by the hot stove or while performing experiments with toxic chemicals. Today was different though. Rapunzel had dragged him out of bed at dawn and toted him all around Corona with her boyfriend. It had become somewhat of a ridiculous day and left him exhausted, but Rapunzel had deemed all of their activities necessary.

After all, it wasn't every day you turned sixteen.

The teen ran his gloved fingers through Ruddiger’s fur causing the raccoon to purr in response. The corners of his lips gradually grew into a smile as he fondly thought of his friends both furry and human. Rapunzel had bought some pastries from Attila’s bakery and had set up a surprise picnic on top of the wall by the border. Eugen, Lance, Angry, and Catalina had all been there and the day had passed very pleasantly. Well, he could have lived without seeing Lance try to drink milk through his nose but…. You know. Life happens.

Varian gently set Ruddiger down on the hard floor and then opened up the wooden cabinet. He picked out a long white nightshirt and slipped it over his head. 

It had been a good birthday. It was also the very first time he had gotten to celebrate with friends. He had never been popular with the other children in the village. They had thought of him as a freak and dangerous. After setting up a couple of parties that no one bothered to show up to, he no longer troubled himself with trying to invite people. It did not mean his birthdays were sad though. His father had always done his best to make these days special for him and they had always spent them together. A few times they even went camping. 

His fifteenth birthday had been the worst though. He had grown a year older while sitting in the dark damp cells of the dungeon with no company other than that of the rats. Both animals and humans. Varian often wondered what possessed the soldiers into thinking that bunking him with a dangerous terrorist would not come back and bite them in the bud…. But that’s Corona for you and he never dwelt on it long.

Varian shook his head, erasing those lines of thoughts. It was not the night to relive the darkest parts of his life. 

The boy reached to turn off the lamp when something caught his attention. It was a small object, not quite the size of his fist, and was laying on top of a stack of papers. Varian was entranced while he slowly picked it up and cradled it in his hands as if it were an egg. Its hardwood had been chiseled and sanded to take the form of two animals. It was a wide-eyed owl perching on the shoulders of a chubby raccoon. It was obvious this work of art had been created by someone truly experienced with a knife. 

Or a blade….

He grinned as he realized who the gift came from. “Cassie….” He wrapped his warm hands gently over the gift and brought it closer to his chest. There was no uncertainty in his mind. The wood carving came from her. His eyes glanced across the dim-lit room as if he expected her to pop out from under the bed or climb through the window. Of course, there was no such luck. But how did it get there? Had Owl flown it over? He did leave the window slightly ajar. Or maybe Cassandra had somehow delivered it herself? In the end, Varian decided it did not matter. 

He wished she was there though. It had been a long time since he had last seen the raven-haired woman. After defeating Zhan Tiri, she had packed her bags and set off to create her own destiny along with her father. He remembered how she had turned up at his front door the day she had left. Her face was full of regret and shame as she looked him in the eye. She apologized for all the harm and grief she had caused. Varian had then tackled her in a hug before telling her she was forgiven. He asked that perhaps, she could forgive him for his past actions as well. Neither of their eyes (or noses) were dry as they said goodbye. 

He missed her. 

Varian placed the figurine on the table beside his bed. He then bent over and blew out the light in the lamp. His bed was soft and warm as he crawled under the covers and curled up with Ruddiger. A smile lay on his lips. 

It was nice. Nice having family and people he could call friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please leave a commit and tell me what you think.
> 
> Also, if someone would tell me how to create my own character tags and tags that would be great!


End file.
